


give me the words again

by mfoer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: По срывается, летит, падает. Так же, как в вихре песка, утянувшего их вниз. Разгорающийся жар выходит наружу словами, он сплевывает их, жалит, как ядом. Слова — яд, слова — стрелы, летящие в Финна.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 1





	give me the words again

**Author's Note:**

> Wintersleep – Drunk on Aluminium

По срывается, летит, падает. Так же, как в вихре песка, утянувшего их вниз. Вот он — конец, еще раз, и никакой жизни, пролетающей перед глазами. И только жгуще-тянуще под веками, и хочет вырваться наружу крик, сдержать который не хватит никакой чертовой выручки. Едва-едва, и вот разгорающийся жар выходит наружу словами, он сплевывает их, жалит, как ядом. Слова — яд, слова — стрелы, летящие в Финна.

«Так что ты там хотел сказать Рей?»

В ответ прилетает такая же горячая стрела.

«Сейчас как-то не время для этого, По, ты не находишь?».

О, когда же еще, если не сейчас. Когда все летит к чертям, когда они уже и так почти перед самими вратами ада. Сколько раз он зарекался не давать выход этому раздражению, и все только повторялось из раза в раз.

В глазах Финна — огни, прямо как обычно, когда они начинают друг друга подначивать. Финн не сдает позиций, не сходит с места. По бы сейчас зацепиться за что угодно и довести все до очередного фарса, засмеяться и увидеть в ответ родную улыбку, да не получается. В этот момент все выходит до ужаса по-идиотски, и внутренности сковывает липкий страх, останавливающий чувство времени.

И если этим спектаклем он хотя бы отвлечет Финна от нависшего конца, и все случится быстро, то он даже рад, что потерял контроль в этот раз.

Но они выживают.

Выживают, и все повторяется снова и снова. По оглядывается на Финна, а Финн оглядывается на Рей, и По чувствует себя полным идиотом.

По бы и рад оглянуться на кого-то еще, да не выходит. В голове как фиксация, как фантомная конечность — Финн, Финн, Финн, дотянуться, защитить, прикоснуться. И ничем не выбить эту дурь из головы. Не удается и Зори с ее пронизывающим взглядом, когда она наконец поднимает козырек шлема. В ее глазах отражаются всполохи огней от хаоса вокруг, и По наконец осознает, что они и правда на Киджими. Его захлестывает какой-то щемящей ностальгией по былому, воспоминанием о прежней жизни, врывающимся вихрем в нынешнюю. Это лишь укрепляет понимание того, что пусть у него и нет дома, но определенно точно есть свое место. В Сопротивлении. На войне. Только с одной конечной целью в голове.

И плевать, что в какой-то момент к этой цели прибавилась еще одна. Он найдет выход совместить их, выполнить долг пилота. Да, перед глазами теперь две константы — война и Финн. По выдыхает, принимает как данное, цепляется за них, как за спасательный круг, и, стискивая зубы, шагает вперед, в слепящую, как супернова, неизвестность, продолжая дело Леи.

Время летит как в тумане — они находят Экзегол, возвращаются из лап смерти, кажется, в сотый раз, побеждают ситхов и Ордер, и все внезапно заканчивается, будто и не было тысяч падений, битв, смертей и боли. Приземляясь на базе, почти без сил, но с адреналином, стучащим по венам, По хочет лишь увидеть Финна. Собственными глазами убедиться, что этот идиот в порядке, и заодно придушить, чтобы больше не творил таких глупостей. Первое, второе, а может и вместе — он еще не определился.

Выбор забирает у него из рук сам Финн. Стоит только По спуститься на землю, он сразу же замечает Финна, с широкой улыбкой идущего ему навстречу сквозь ликование и шум возвращающихся бойцов. В его взгляде блещет какое-то трепещущее отчаяние, смешавшееся с облегчением, и По успевает поразиться тому, когда он успел научиться так легко считывать эмоции по его глазам. Обнимает он почти до боли, стискивая руками ребра, привычно горячими ладонями разнося тепло по коже, даже сквозь одежду. В ушах шумит, и все как полусне, и губы сами расползаются в пьяной улыбке. Вдыхая солоноватый запах усталости, который они делят на двоих, По закрывает глаза. Боится поверить в то, что победа — реальность, и не хочет думать о том, что они будто поменялись ролями, и Финн так крепко держит его в руках, будто это он сам теперь отчаянно боится утонуть, а По — его спасательный круг. Отбрасывая попытки решить или понять что-нибудь сейчас, По фокусируется на дыхании, единственной вещи, которую сейчас можно вернуть в привычный ритм.

Выстраивать заново теперь будет нужно не только Республику, но и то, что между ними с Финном. По кусочкам, отрывкам, интуитивно, как в первый раз. И он готов искать и находить новые слова. Готов дать глупо разрастающейся внутри надежде шанс, ведь когда еще, если не сейчас? Пробовать, спотыкаться, и идти дальше, черт, да он готов теперь на что угодно, когда в его руках — шанс построить новый дом для них обоих.  
По выдыхает и открывает глаза, шагая в теплую неизвестность.


End file.
